In recent years, it has been demanded to add additional functions to a steering wheel of an automobile. For example, a configuration is known in which a sheet having an electric circuit such as a heater or a sensor unit is placed under an outer skin section of a rim section which is a grip section of a steering wheel (for example, see PTL 1).